Miaca the Mischief Maker
by Starfire121
Summary: Robin kicks Star off the team, and has to get her back, Raven's counterparts are trying to replace her, BB's the only one who can...help...Raven, and Cyborg meets Miaca, who is trying to...oops! I almost gave it away! :) Coupling: RavenBB, Star,Robin
1. Miaca

Robin sat at the table eating Teen Titan O's, with marshmallow teen titans and whole grain oat villains. Starfire came in, cheerful as usual. p  
"Good morning robin. May I have some of the breakfast cereal?" She said.  
  
p"Fine whatever."p "Thank you Robin." said Starfire as she poured in some cereal. She started to pour in some milk when she dropped it, and all of the milk spilled over Robin. p" Oops, I am so sorry Robin!"  
  
p Robin looked as if he could murder somebody. " Starfire! Your off the team!" Starfire looked as if she could flood the Titans Tower with tears. She ran to her room, trying to pack without destroying anything.  
  
pcenter ~~*Meanwhile*~~  
pRaven was sitting her room. 'What is wrong with that picture?' Beast Boy thought. He was a fly and was under the door. Raven thought to herself, 'Oh boy.what a wonderful day.I am sick of this. maybe I need to think this out on the roof.' So she left. Beast Boy followed. When he got there he changed back to human form and stared down at the ground, thinking of what do say. When he looked up, deciding that he would just say, 'Hiya Raven!' and he gasped in surprise.  
  
pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pCyborg walked through the streets, looking for something to do. He turned a corner and bumped into another robot. A girl robot! She gasped.  
  
p"Sorry!" she said. Cyborg didn't do anything but sit. "Please don't be mad! I've never met another robot, let alone the famous Cyborg!" "Me? I'm.famous? I'm sorry, I don't believe it!"  
  
pShe stood up and shook his hand furiously. " I'm Miaca. (Me-aca) Nice to meet you!"  
pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pStarfire walked by Raven's room, hoping to say goodbye. But Raven wasn't there. So she left a note. She checked Beast Boy's room, but he wasn't there either. So she had to leave a note there too! As she walked by Robin with all her stuff, Robin said, "Hey Starfire. Why didn't Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, or you come to breakfast? She walked straight past him, careful not to look in his eyes. She walked out of the door of the Teen Titan's tower, saying over her shoulder, "If this what earth is like, I am going back to my home planet!"  
pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pBeast boy gasped again, careful not to burst out laughing. A herd of Ravens stood trying to push the original Raven off the tower! Soon realizing this was dangerous, he went over and carefully picked up the silent Raven while he was in bird form, he carried her down to Raven's room, got Raven's mirror, and sucked her in. He then went up to the roof again, while thinking, At least I got my exercise, and sucked in all of the Ravens. He then noticed, that there was no original Raven! Thinking he should check the mirror first, he transformed into a bird and flew to the bay. He dove into the water.  
pcenter?~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pCyborg and Miaca where walking down the street, talking as they headed for the Teen Titans Tower.  
  
p"So Miaca, where do you come from? A small town, full of only robots, called-" pCyborg dropped his things. "THERE IS A WHOLE TOWN FULL OF ROBOTS?" he shouted. "SHHHHHH!! NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT!!!!" said Miaca, whisper shouting. "What is it called?" "It's called Roborun." (Sorry for the lame name.) It's a secret place. They past a couple of shops, Cyborg glancing at them at times, but then he thought he Starfire in one. Starfire? In a fabric store? He thought. But, when he glanced again, he didn't see her. Ok, maybe just an illusion. He thought.  
pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pStarfire cautiously checked to make sure Cyborg and that girl weren't there. Then she walked out of the shop. She had already bought a cell phone, and her sister had one too. So she called Blackfire. "Hello?" "Sister!!! I am I glad to hear you! You see, I was kicked off the team and- " Star blabbed as Black thought. Hmmm.If I play my cards right, Robin and me could be GF and "I'M COMING!!" Ok.that was very weird. pRobin sat thinking. Why had Starfire said that? He decided to wait and see if she came back. pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
pBeast Boy swam through the water as a whale. He saw I small figure in the water. He swam down to it, found it was Raven, and picked her up to the surface.  
p"Are you ok? Raven???" Beast Boy shouted. pSuddenly Raven laughed wickedly and disappeared. Beast Boy gasped. He went back into the water. Finally, after having searched the whole lake, or ocean, (so big he couldn't tell) he went back into the tower. "Mfffbaaaagbbbrufff!" "Huh?" Beast Boy said. He went to the nearest closet to find Raven bounded and gagged, Beast Boy staring. He undid the rag from her mouth. She spat out a sock, and a spoon. She said one word. "Mischief.."  
pcenter~~*Meanwhile*~~  
pWhen they got to the Teen Titans Tower, Cyborg showed Miaca around. She smiled mischievously as she spotted Raven and Beast Boy in the closet. With a wave of her right-non-robotic arm, she closed the closet door and locked so nothing (that she knew) could open it. She snickered. pCyborg turned around. "What's so funny about the bathroom?" 


	2. Bye Star! Hello scheme

Please ignore all the ps and centers. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just Miaca.  
  
~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
Starfire waited.and waited.and waited.until finally Blackfire got there. "Sister, I" "Get in and press the red button. " "Ok" "Remember the deal?" "Yea, but why would you want to be me for Halloween? Its April!" "Just go!" Star gave Black the costume. "Bye beloved sister!" Said Star as the ship flew away. "Yuck."  
  
Sorry for short chappy. 


	3. Mischief

'' Thoughts  
  
"" Speaking  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ At the same time, somewhere, something was happening  
  
I would like to thank Starfire26 for Reading and Reviewing, so inspiring me to write this chappy. Please Read and Review, and I have put up with so many things in my life, that flames will be ok. Once again thanks Starfire26! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starfire121  
  
Black fire went to a bathroom and changed clothes. Then she flew to the Teen Titans Tower. Putting on the emerald eye colored contacts that glowed, she went inside.  
She saw Robin sitting on the couch. 'Act like Starfire.act like Starfire.'  
"Hello Robin! May I sit down and watch a movie with you?"  
"Sure Star. What do you want to watch?"  
"How about drama?"  
"But.. you like documentaries.don't you?"  
"Uh.yes...but.uh.I wanted to try something more earthly teen 'agers' like."  
"Ok.Star." ~*Meanwhile*~ Beast Boy was ramming the door. 'Jeez!' Raven sat down and stared blankly. "Beast boy.stop.it's obviously been sealed shut until something can be found to open it. I must meditate, following my afternoon routine." "Why can't you do something else?" Beast Boy moaned. He was afraid of the dark, and it was dark and full of the smell of freshly washed clothes. He HATED that smell! Then an idea struck him. He would simply. ~*Meanwhile*~ "That's the tower. Now will you show me the town???" "Of course. Follow." Out of the tower. Down a narrow alley. Through some bushes. Up a hill and down the road. Out of the city and away they went. Into a lonely wasteland like place. She went over to a warehouse. She motioned him inside. I was empty. "Wha?" Cy was confused. Some smoke started to fill the room. His eyes began to droop. lower.and lower.blackout. 


	4. Trouble

Sorry for being confusing. I'd like to also thank Moey25, Zerin Emperess, and once again Starfire26, very much for ACTUALLY REVIEWING AFTER READING!!!  
  
'' Thoughts "" Speaking ~*Meanwhile Characters name*~ what is happening at the same time, with who (it'll make sense soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starfire121 ~*Meanwhile Star*~  
Starfire made it to her planet and started trying to find something to do. 'I'll just find Robin and.wait.I'm mad at him.maybe I'll just eaves drop a little.  
She picked up a transmitter. "Starlight to DarkPearl, Starlight to DarkPearl!"  
~*Meanwhile Black*~  
They were watching a movie. Robin was not really watching the movie much, but Blackfire was. A muffled voice was heard.  
"Clarfight Farthurl, Clarfight Farthurl."  
"I am going to the.facility."  
"Sure Star." Blackfire went to the 'facility' (bathroom) and said "What?" "I want to.eavesdrop a little." Star said. 'This is so not like her.' Blackfire thought. 'Oh well, a few steps up from this and we might actually be partners in crime.' "Ok.Starlight."  
~*Meanwhile BB Raven*~  
He would simply just annoy Raven so much that the door would fly open when she lost control of her powers. But then she might not like him. If she already didn't like him. So, he would simply tell her! But then she would be even harder to annoy. He would tell her afterwards. So began the annoying.  
~*Meanwhile Cy*~  
Cy awoke with a start. Hw was bound to a metal platform like rectangular thingy. Like in episode Sum of his parts. He looked about him. It was most probably an underground hideout. No robots. No light. Except from a single light bulb on the roof. He saw a dark shadowy figure talking to another dark shadowy figure. He could catch some snips of conversation. "She'll hear. Also with omeone. Soon all cap ture. We go and say puishd all them." "Ok." One left. The other stayed, and aloud in a loud voice, "They will all be gone. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 


End file.
